la felicidad en el inframundo
by angel-Utau
Summary: su alma estaba abrasándose junta a la suya, rodeadas de lava, y lamentos de espíritus atormentados por su oscuridad, mientras su cuerpo permanecía cubierto de vegetación, derruido al igual que su mortalidad. pequeño one-shoot amuto especial de Halloween, es mi primera historia de suspense y misterio, recordarlo a medida que leeis n.n"


_**hola , bueno este fic en realidad es un relato romántico que tenía que entregar para clase de lengua (con romántico me refiero al movimiento literario del siglo XVIII) inspirado en las leyendas de Bécquer.**_

_**como se supone que esas leyendas son de terror (yo más bien diría suspense...cof cof) he decidido subirla en este día de Halloween en un amuto.**_

_**espero que os guste**_

_**disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, pertenece a Peach-Pit**_

_**ahora si, comencemos**_

* * *

><p>Ikuto estaba furioso, su padre lo había desheredado y no satisfecho con ello había renegado de el como hijo y lo obligaba a abandonar la casa; sus atgumentos eran su vicio al juego y al dulce elixir de la felicidad servido en cualquier taberna desolada y lúgubre de la zona.<p>

Estaba furioso , no se molestó en dar un último vistazo a lo que había sido su hogar en sus dieciséis años de vida, sabía que no volvería nunca y no quería recordarla.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en las afueras de la aldea, caminando por un sendero empinado, rocoso y lleno de barro; Ikuto no sabía a donde iba, pero no le importaba, solo quería alejarse do todo y de todos.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas encontró un casa semi-derruida, el muro estaba comido por las malas hierbas y las hidra que trepaba sin descanso, cubriéndolo todo con su manto verde oscuro; faltaban varias tejas, la puerta principal estaba arrancada a un lado del muro y varia ventanas estaban rotas; la impresión era espeluznante pero antes de que otra alternativa pasara por su mente, el cielo estrellado empezó a cubrirse de negro iluminado con relámpagos mientras la lluvia se hacía presente.

Ikuto pasó con cuidado, encendió una vela de aceite que estaba tirada en el suelo y empezó a recorrer la casa. Las paredes, y el techo, estaban llenas de humedades, varios muebles, visitados por las termitas, descansaban esparcidos por el suelo, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, las lámparas, estanterías y candelabros eran ahora el hogar de las arañas y las ratas campaban a sus anchas; la idea de buscar cobijo en otro lugar desapareció cuando un relámpago iluminó la estancia y el agua de lluvia comenzó a filtrarse por las goteras del techo y por las ventanas rotas; o sobreviviría al descubierto, eso estaba claro.

entró en lo que había sido el dormitorio; todo estaba en su sitio, tan solo con una ligera capa de polvo, no había nada roto, y los animales se mantenían alejados de allí, no había goteras, ni humedades; no estaba muy amueblada, un orinal en la esquina, una cómoda empotrada bajo la ventana dos mesillas a cada lado del la cama de matrimonio y una lámpara de araña colgaba del techo, lo único que destacaba era un cuadro con un marco negro que colgaba sobre un altar con velas consumidas; era un retrato curioso, una chica, retratada de medio cuerpo, delgada, con el pelo rosa recogido de modo que le caía sobre su hombro derecho, con unos ojos cómo oro líquido, de mirada dulce y sonrisa amable; vestía un corsé morado con tirantes negros gruesos que rodeaban sus hombros; estaba sobre un fondo rojo y negro ceniza sosteniendo un ramo de flores que parecía moverse en sus manos. Era hermosa, no podía apartar su mirada de ella, parecía tan real.

Mientras tanto la habitación comenzaba a bajar de temperatura, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, pero no lo notaba, una capa de niebla empezó a cubrir el suelo y un sonido extraño empezó a resonar, parecían lamentos.

la niebla cubrió el cuadro, tras desaparecer Ikuto vio como la chica del cuadro estaba fuera, nada estaba pintado en él; el ramo de flores se iluminó y cambió de forma, ahora era una vela blanca y las luces se esparcieron por la habitación como pequeños fuegos fatuos.

con mucho esfuerzo Ikuto se levantó y se acercó a ella, cualquier persona habría salido corriendo, pero el no era así, esa mujer que lo había enamorado con solo verla retratada estaba frente a el ahora, ¿Qué más podía desear?.

Ella se acercó con pasos lentos hasta estar a unos centímetro de distancia, el la tomo del rostro y la beso lentamente.

-normalmente, los hombres huyen - por un momento sus ojos se volvieron oscuros.-¿por qué tu no?

-estoy solo, y eres hermosa, ¿por qué iba a desperdiciar tu compañía?- ella solo sonrió y miró por la ventana.

-la luz del sol esta saliendo, tal vez mañana, hayas recapacitado y pueda cumplir mi cometido.- tras esas palabras Ikuto cayó inconsciente y tras despertar a habitación estaba como siempre.

Esa misma escena se repitió durante toda la semana, peor pudo entablar conversación con ella, pero esta noche sería distinta, ella se lo había dicho.

cuando la noche empezó a cubrir el cielo, la niebla comenzó a cubrir la habitación y ella apareció de nuevo con la vela en sus manos.

-enciéndela- su voz era como una droga que le obligaba a hacer todo lo que ella quería; se levanto y tomó la vela entre sus manos, la encendió y la dejo sobre el altar junto a las otras. tras tocar la madera, la llama de la vela se convirtió en un tornado de fuego que los rodeó; el rostro de la chica había cambiado su rostro dulce ahora era uno diabólico y su vestido se transformó en uno de color negro que parecía arder, sus ojos se oscurecieron , se acerco a Ikuto lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

con cada segundo Ikuto podía sentir como arrancaba su alma, tras separarse su cuerpo se precipitó al suelo, y con el poco aliento de vida que le quedaba vio como su alma estaba junto a ella y trataba de huir hacia él.

- ha sido maravilloso tenerte conmigo, me has cado bien, no devoraré tu alma, te llevaré conmigo a lo más profundo del inframundo.

el cuadro se convirtió en un portal del que emanaba un calor abrasador que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras ella reía; tras cesar todo eso la habitación volvió a la normalidad, solo había algo fuera de lo común, en el cuadro, en el ramo estaba formándose una rosa consumida por el fuego que sobresalía del resto que eran de un blanco inmaculado.

* * *

><p><span>cincuenta años después:<span>

_No quedaba rastro de la casa que antaño estaba allí, nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, la gente que había logrado volver con vida hablaba de unos muertos vivientes que le arrancaban el alma a los vivos para llevarlas al inframundo y devorarlas; decían que ambos eran hermosos, que era dificil pensar que era seres demoniacos, la mujer era de piel nívea, cabello rosa, ojos dorados y delgada, el hombre era alto, de ojos y cabello azul noche, esbelto y musculoso; allí mandaban a los criminales, si lograban volver eran perdonados de su condena a muerte._

_Kate era huérfana, los dueños del orfanato la habían encontrado sola en la puerta de una iglesia, llorando. siempre a habían dicho que era una niña extraña, era muy pálida, callada, tenía dolores de cabeza cada vez que s exponían demasiado tiempo al sol y se desmayaba cada vez que entraba a algún lugar de culto. llevaba varios meses sufriendo acoso por parte de sus compañeras, y había decidido huir, ella no se creía las leyendas del bosque , lo encontraba fascinante, acogedor, y sabía que allí nunca irían a buscarla, de todos modos, solo tenía cinco años, la darían por muerta._

_la noche era fría, iluminada por el débil resplandor de la luna llena que conseguía filtrarse entre la neblina que se había establecido hacía unos días; en el claro del bosque se encontraban dos personas, a sonrieron y la tendieron la mano, sonriente con la felicidad desbordando sus ojos dorados echó a correr hacia ellos mientras su cabello azul revoloteaba a du alrededor; allí estaban sus padres y ellos iban a llevarla a casa, una lugar de tinieblas, fuego y almas en pena._

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno, me ha quedado un poco raro, el final ha sido muy improvisado, en si la historia acababa con Ikuto absorbido por el espejo, peor al final me he decantado por algo un poco mas "romántico" ellos acaban juntos y en el mundo mortal nace su hija, viven felices en el inframundo y todo eso.<strong>_

_**nunca he sido buena escribiendo historias de miedo, principalmente porque no he leído casi nada de ese género, peor espero poder mejorar n.n**_

_**espero que os haya gustado, dejen comentarios, sea para felicitarme, hacer alguna crítica, o dar algún consejo, todo eso con respeto por favor**_

_**un beso muy grade a todos los que se han molestado en leerlo (tampoco es tan largo ¬.¬)**_

_**angel-Utau**_


End file.
